Pure Spam: Reborn
by Youkai-Angel
Summary: Ooh. You may recognize this as one of Kisike Tsume's works ( one of few -_-) but I adopted and gave it a home and fed it and hugged it and..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Y_Angel: I know sumthin ev'rybody knoooooows...I DON'T OWN NUTTIN'! ; _ ; Don't sue me. Pleeeeease! Do you have any idea how many times a week people try to sue me?! DO YAH!? HUH?! PUNK?!  
  
Carrot: You can own meeeeee!  
  
Y_Angel: ..AH! DON'T TOUCH ME! COOTIES! I NEED A COOTIE DISINFECTANT! LYSOL! SPAM! ANYTHING!  
  
Jim: We enterupt this program to bring you the following fanfic...As long as you don't sue. If you sue....then...we'll like...drag you to Venus where your voice will go all Munchin-like and gag your eyes with duct tape.  
  
Y_Angel: ..Gag your eyes?  
  
Jim: Yes. Gag your eyes.  
  
Y_Angel: ..Okay.  
  
Spike: *High Squeeky voice* ARE YOU MAKIN' FUNNA ME?!  
  
  
  
Masaki shrine. 8:30 A.M. Monday morning. Washu had called all the Z fighters from their dimension for an important announcement. Everyone was still groggy from being dragged out of bed this early. Except for Kisike and Vegeta. Who had been up already sparring since dawn. Kisike had just had her second cup of coffee and seemed to be ready to explode if she had to stand still any longer. Goku blinked sleepily and stifled a yawn. 18 and Amanda glared at Kisike, their brains registering that it might have been her fault that they had to get up this early. Gohan was trying to calm them down. Jessica, Trunks, Goten, C. Trunks, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Danielle, Amelia, and Krillin were trying desperately not to fall back to sleep. Washu came back to the group with Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki, and Yosho following close behind, each trying to peer over her shoulder at the small box she carried. Washu stopped in front of the group and cleared her throat."Ryoko, Vegeta...Kisike. I have discovered some additions to the family." Everyone stared incredulously. Washu smiled and held the box out at arms length. She pressed a small green button. A shadow passed over them. They all looked up to see... "Everyone. Meet The Outlaw Star!" Kisike and Vegeta exchanged glances. Each trying to decide whether to scream or run away. Kisike decided on... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! NOOOOO!!!NOT ANOTHER ONE!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" Washu sweatdropped. "Calm down. They're just your cousins." "I HAVE ENOUGH COUSINS!!" "But..." "TOO MANY COUSINS!!!!!" " Sike..." "TOO MANY!!!" "She's just..." "TOOMANY!!!! TOO MANY!!!! I CAN'T AFFORD TO SEND CHRISTMAS CARDS INTER DIMENSIONAL!!!!" Vegeta hit Kisike over her head, scowling. "Quiet. Baka." Kisike grimaced and rubbed the spot tenderly. The large red ship hesitated... then descended slowly to the ground. A tall guy stepped out of a door that seemed to open out of nowhere. "What's going on here?" He demanded. A girl with pointy ears and a braid trailing down her back, barely touching her ankles jumped up beside him. "YEAH! What's the big idea dragging us away from the Galactic Lei-Ligne!" She yelled in a high pitched voice. A boy about Amanda and Kisike and Jessica's age pushed past the guy and cat-girl. "GENE!! You're so rude! Those guys could be space pirates!!" 'Gene' scoffed."Space Pirates?? Those are all cream-puffs with hair. I bet they wouldn't last a minute against me. Besides Jim. Half the puff..." He trailed off as Vegeta, Kisike, and Ryoko jumped to the front of the group and growled at him. Vegeta smirked."You want to fight. Human?" " Jerk!" Ryoko yelled. " I'll show you cream puff!" " You dare insult the Royal Family of Vegeta Sei! YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF ZIIIIIM!!!!" Jessica jumped up to grab the back of Kisike's shirt. "Down. No killing yet." Kisike crossed her arms and pouted silently. The three on the ship jumped down to the ground. The cat-girl was blinking at Vegeta. "And yes I do dare insult you people. You don't look so tough." Gene stated with a faint smirk. Krillin and Goku exchanged glances. Bulma glared at Gene."And how, exactly, do we look like cream puffs??" Chi- Chi pulled her frying pan out. "Yeah. Buddy. Spill it!" Gene blinked then looked around."Half the people here are ladies...I think..."He seemed to be counting for a moment. Then nodded. "Yeah, that's right." Danielle quirked an eyebrow."...And?" Gene shrugged, eyes closed in clear contempt." Is there anything else I need to explain?" Kisike's lip twitched, then Gene's eyes snapped open at the chorus of growls. Kisike, Amanda, Jessica, Amelia, Danielle, Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and even Aisha was glaring daggers, or in this case some frying pans at him. "I take that as a challenge..." Ryoko growled, an energy sword forming in her palm. Before she could do anything, Gene's eyes went swirly, and he fell to the ground. Chi-Chi and Bulma and 18 stood behind him, each wielding their respective frying pans. Everyone stared. 18 dropped the pan on Gene's head and dusted her hands off. "You know, you really should market this Holy Frying Pan of Doom thing. It really works!" She exclaimed. Chi-Chi smiled, twirling the pan around on her index finger."Why thank you, 18. We could probably make some sort of profit off of it. And we can use our husbands for the commercials!" "Oh! That's a great idea!..." Bulma shouted, clapping her hands together. They wandered off, discussing investments and sample logo's for Chi-ma's # 18 Holy Frying Pan of Doom . Everyone stared after them. Goku and Vegeta and Krillin shivered slightly. Gene twitched and grabbed the leg of Jim's pants."Wh...What happened..." Jim shook his leg free and smirked down at Gene. "You stuck your foot in your big mouth again. Shouldn't feel like anything new." Gene snorted and struggled to stand up. Kisike and Jessica started laughing. Amanda turned to smirk at Gohan. Gohan blinked and took a step back. "I wouldn't have to buy myself one of those Holy Frying Pan of Doom things now would I?" Gohan blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.^_^; "Eheheh..." Amanda and Gohan blinked when they realized C.Trunks, Goten, Kisike, Jessica, Goku, and Krillin were staring at them. Amanda blinked again."...GOAWAY!!" Everyone blinked and looked away quickly. Gene stood up shakily and aimed his Caster Gun at Vegeta, Ryoko, and Kisike who were still ahead of the group. Jim blinked. "You can't shoot them Gene!!" Gene smirked. "Watch me." The Caster Gun went off, the bullet hitting Ryoko head on. Billows of smoke rose from the gun. The smoke cleared slowly. No one had moved. Vegeta and Kisike were glancing sideways. Ryoko stood there. A small burn mark on the front of her shirt. She looked at the mark on her stomach with a raised eyebrow. Then she turned to Kisike. "Is it illegal to try to kill family members?" Kisike blinked, then grinned. Ryoko turned back to Gene, a wide, Saiya-jin smirk on her face. She stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "You're gonna pay for that..." Gene and Jim were staring. Aisha had moved over to the Z fighter's side. Gene was so shocked that the caster gun fell from his lax fingers. Jim's left eye was twitching slightly. "N...No way..." He stuttered. Kisike grinned, then stuck her tongue out at them, pulling her eyelid down. "Ya'll are gonna get it now! Now who's the lady cream puffs??" Vegeta shook his head slightly, but still smirked. Two more figures appeared in the doorway. Jim looked back and smiled. "Hey Melfina. Sasuka." Melfina blinked at Gene. "Is something wrong, Jim?"She asked. Jim blinked, then nodded to Ryoko. "That lady right there. She just lived through a number nine caster! Without a scratch!" Melfina nodded slowly, then jumped to the ground after Sasuka. Washu smiled at Aisha, who'd edged up beside her. "Kisike, Vegeta, Ryoko. Meet Aisha. Your other sister. A..." "COUSINS!!!YOU SAID COUSINS!!!COUSINS!!! I DO NOT NEEEEEEED ANYMORE SIBLINGS!!!!!" "I'm getting there. And Melfina over there is your niece. And Jessica's cousin Gene." Kisike, Vegeta, and Ryoko's lip twitched. Kisike clutched two hand-fulls of hair and made as if to pull them out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta winced at the loudness and restrained the urge to hit Kisike over the head. Again. "How the HELL are we related to that Onna?!?!" Vegeta demanded. Washu smiled widely. "Melfina is Usagi's second daughter from the future. And Aisha...it's along story. Jessica, Gene was your father's, sister's son.." Jessica blinked at Gene. Ryoko growled at her and grabbed the collar of Washu's jacket. "Spit it out. We have the time!" Then she whipped around to glare at the grumbling protesters, who snapped their mouths shut. Washu sighed. Defeated. "As you can tell, none of these people are from this dimension. Somehow. Aisha had gone through a stray dimensional scope at age five. She appeared in my lab one day. It took so long to find the correct coordinates for her dimension. I ended up adopting her. So that's why I consider her part of the family. Then. I met Vegeta no Oujo and had Vegeta and Kisike. And. Aisha did eventually make it back to her dimension." Washu finished with another sigh. Aisha blinked at Washu. "I can't believe it's you...Mommy Washu..."Aisha whispered, her eyes tearing up. Kisike, Vegeta, and Ryoko sweatdropped. Then Kisike grinned. She ran up and hugged Aisha. ^ ^ "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Aisha blinked then swatted the clingy person away. "Getoffame!" Kisike grinned and scratched the back of her head. Aisha blinked again and poked Vegeta in the shoulder. Vegeta swatted her away. "I think I remember this one, Mommy Washu." Washu smiled. "Veggie-San was just a baby the last time you saw him." Kisike smirked. "That's one hair style one doesn't easily forget." Vegeta glared at Kisike. Kisike shrugged. "Well it ain't." Gene and Jim and Sasuka and Melfina were staring. Melfina's eye's started welling up with tears. "I...I have parents?" She asked incredulously. Jim blinked and scratched his head. "That's not possible...Is it Gene?" Melfina rushed over to Washu and Ryoko. "Do...Do I really have a family?" Washu nodded. Then reluctantly. "I'm your grandmother. And Vegeta, Ryoko and Kisike are your aunts and uncle." Kisike clutched her hair again. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN AUNT!!!" Washu raised an eyebrow. "I'm a twelve year old grandmother!" "No you're not! You're a Twelve hundred sumthin year-old grandma! Biiiiiiiiiiig differ...ence..." She trailed off as Melfina started hugging everyone. First Washu, then Ryoko, then Aisha, who reluctantly stood still. And even Vegeta. Who blinked, then muttered curses in Saiyago under his breath. Kisike jumped up into the air to avoid the sap and shook her head as Gene and Jim fell over laughing. She raised an eyebrow at the two, then smirked and aimed a small ki blast at one of the small rust-colored pebbles under them. Both boys jumped instinctively at the small explosion that cast off not a foot away from Gene's head. Their eyes were wide and their jaws seemed to unhook themselves. Kisike floated back to the ground laughing. Melfina ran up and hugged her too. Kisike choked, and tried to unlatch the annoying sap-girl. "Yesyes. Itismagical. That's great. Nowgitoffahme." Kisike blinked when Melfina stood up, smiling widely, then ran to Gene and practically tackled him to the ground. Kisike shrugged and jumped back up to examine the 'Outlaw Star'. "Gene! I have a family!" Gene blushed. "Melfina...That's great..." Melfina and Gene froze and stared at each other for a while, seemingly lost in each other's gaze. Everyone else in the other group sweatdropped at them. Kisike floated to just above Melfina and was hanging upside down in the air, hands behind her back stare/smirking at Gene. Jim had stood up and was stare/smirking also. Gene blinked at Kisike, then Jim, then Melfina. "Melfina...I..." Gene's eyes suddenly turned hard and he gently pushed Melfina off and stood up. "That's great Melfina. I'm happy for you." Melfina stared up at him for a minute, before standing up as well. "Thank you. Gene." She blinked sadly at the ground. Gene resisted a sigh and walked past her. Sasami had gone in earlier to finish cooking lunch and was now calling for everyone to go inside and eat. Kisike floated to the side as Gene started walking, but still followed to his right, stare/smirking. Jim followed at his left, he folded his hands behind his back and still stare/smirked at his friend. Jessica sighed, "Am I the only one hearing that creepy soap opera music?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Y_Angel: BTW. R&R ASAP.  
  
Jim:...Don't worry, folks. She'll be over this Ancromin thingy soon!  
  
Y_Angel: S.U. S.H.M.Y.K.( Shut up, Shows how much you know ) 


	2. Doom

Disclaimer: (Look mama! Anuther 'un! Make it dead! )  
  
Y_Angel: Oooookay! The...um...three and a half of you who reviewed this story before most likely recognize it!  
  
Jim:...Three and a half?  
  
Y_Angel: ...Yes. One was annoying so I um...got a chainsaw for Christmas...  
  
Jim: YOU KILLED A READER?!  
  
Y_Angel: ..Well...she was mean...  
  
Kisike: ^ ^;  
  
Y_Angel: **hands out marshmellows**  
  
Jim: ..**sweatdrops and goes off to ponder the meaning of existance**...**With the marshmellows **  
  
Y_Angel: By the way, I own nothing! NOTHING! Not even the original Characters! Oh! I feel so deprived! I'm starting a Inuyasha/Pet Shop of Horrors crossover also...starring Kisike! But she dies! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Kisike: ; _ ; I've never dieded before! I'M SO HAPPY!  
  
Y_Angel: DIBS ON YUR ORGANS!  
  
Kisike: NOT MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH! NO!  
  
  
  
  
  
Masaki Shrine. 9:15 AM. Once everyone was inside the Masaki shrine, sitting at the table in the dining room, they started eating. Kisike and Jim had somehow, The little Demon Spawn, managed to get the seats straight across from Gene. And were still stare/smirking at him, chewing their food slowly. And Gene. Poor Gene was trying desperately to conceal a distinct urge that was telling him to run away screaming. Or gouge Jim's and The Brat's eyes out with his white, plastic spork. Which was currently bending in his clenched fist. He would have preferred the latter, but instead tried to concentrate on the taste of the eggrolls which the little kid with blue pig-tails had an unnatural talent for making. And that he was getting a decent meal for free. And the fact he'd found some fragment of his family. Though I have absolutely no idea why my Dad never told me I had a cousin. Gene thought glancing at Jessica. Glaring at his plate. He took another bite. Trying again not to concentrate on the penetrating stare/smirks of the Jim and the Brat. Not on Melfina sitting next to him. Not on how long he'd hoped he'd find some sort of family. Not on... Someone laughed. He looked up sharply. Then mentally kicked himself. His steel gaze lock with the food on his plate had been broken. He was now staring straight ahead. Straight ahead to the stare/smirks of the steadily chewing Brats. His spork was nearly bent over double now. Surely they had noticed. Even Sasuka had a faint smile on her lips when she glanced at him. The Brat's eyes seemed to enlarge to their normal state, smirk fading ever- so-slightly as she switched her stare to her plate. Jim did the same, though still grinning like a mad man. Giddy at his triumph at annoying Gene to near hysteria. Gene sighed inwardly. At least they had stopped. ...Wait...stopped?? What are those little Brats up to now...OH GREAT! NOW I'm worrying over them NOT staring at me! He growled softly, earning some deliberately ignored looks from the other people sitting around him. I'm...going straight to a psychiatrist when I get home. He looked back up at the Brats. They're up to something...I just know it. 'Ah yes. They're having a nice little conversation on ways to torture you right infront of you.' The little voice in the back of his mind prodded him. 'Can't you see their mouths moving?? You're getting jumpy.' I am NOT gettin- "GAAAAAAAAH!!" Gene yelled, turning away from the thing that attacked him and bumping into one of the spiky haired guys, causing the man to spill his cup of steaming tea over the woman next to him, causing her to scream and jump up, knocking the little girl with blue pig-tails who was carrying a tray of food over, which spilt over the other guy with spiky hair, the one that looked like black fire had been set to his head. The man stiffened. Muscles in his shoulders and back visibly bunching together. His hands slammed onto the table, a thin, neat array of cracks digging into the wooden surface, and stood up. Everyone's eyes had gone wide, and half of those people gulped and pointed at Gene. Gene looked around, and finally back, to see Aisha. Aisha was grinning. Gene stiffened. She looked like a Cheshire cat high on some sort of illegal over-the-counter aspirin. "I only offered some more eggrolls and tea." She said sweetly. Gene's left eye twitched, and he heard light foot steps coming up behind him. He clenched his eyes shut and suppressed a groan. He cracked one eye open enough to see Jim and the Brat stare/smirking at him once more. He suppressed another discontent sound and sunk down as far as the chair under his butt would allow. Not a good day. The footsteps were coming closer. NOT a good day.Oh,man... ~~~~~~  
  
Y_Angel: Doom...doom...dooooooom!  
  
Jim:..Angel?  
  
Y_Angel: DOOM!  
  
Jim: ANGEL!  
  
Y_Angel: DOOOOOOM!!  
  
Jim: ANGEL!!!!!  
  
Y_Angel: WHAT!? I'M DOOMING HERE!  
  
Jim: **Sigh** Read and Review, please...  
  
Y_Angel: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! 


	3. Demons

Disclaimer: Y_Angel: I OWN NOOOOOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOOTHING!...'Cept Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!?  
  
Y_Angel: Teehee! *chains Inuyasha to a tree and watches him run around it * AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *eets popcorn*  
  
Kagome: ; _ ; Inuyasha??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu's Dimension Scope. 5:30 PM.  
  
Gene Starwind groaned and rolled onto his back. That Brat had actually managed to hold off her big brother. But he still got whacked a few times by the Holy Frying Pan of Doom and he had mega-crack headache. They'd decided on getting some sleep so all of them could go to some sort of festival that was being held near the shrine. They'd all managed to squeeze into the relatively spacious Masaki Shrine. With the help of Washu's Dimensional Scope got actual private hotel rooms, and were to spend the night there. Aisha and Melfina were sharing a room. Sasuka had got a room all to herself. It was all very impressive. Even Gilliam had had some comments for the ever Genius Washu. Gene supposed all the...Z fighters. Had gotten to their separate hotel rooms also. Not that he particularly cared. He just didn't want Jim and that Brat ganging up and doing something to him in his sleep. Gene let out a genuine laugh. Sleep?? He hadn't even thought of sleep for the past twenty two and a half hours much less carry it out. He heard a soft snort and the sound of sheets being rustled. He was sharing the room with Jim. Gene tossed around for a while, getting tangled in the bed sheets, and finally managed to fall to the floor. Jim was standing by his head in less that a minute, rubbing his eyes. "Gene. What're you doing?" He asked sleepily. Gene sat up, then fell back down on the rough carpeting. Jim sighed irritably and made his way to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and threw a wet washcloth that hit Gene in the face. "HEY!!" Gene yelled. Jim crawled back into bed. "Be quiet Gene. You might wake the others up." "Who cares!! Why'd you do that!!" "Because." "Because why?" Jim snorted again. "Just because. Now go to sleep!" Gene scrambled back up to his bed and into the bathroom.He came out a few minutes later, holding the ice bucket. Gene threw the blankets off and poured the melty ice all over Jim. Jim screamed. "GENE!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Jim lunged at Gene and tackled him to the end of his bed then onto the floor, they rolled around till they knocked into the light stand and the lamp went crashing to the floor. They tumbled away and finally stopped when Jim was sitting on Gene's chest, punching at his face. "GENE!!!" Gene caught a fist and twisted, Jim toppled back to the floor and jumped to his feet. Gene did the same. They lunged at each other again but Gene had the upper hand since he was bigger than little Jim and they skidded along the carpet for mere seconds before going into an all-out brawl. Neither noticed the two doors to their room opening in unison, sleepy Aisha and Melfina in the connecting one and Kisike, Jessica and Amanda in the other. The girls stared for a minute, before Melfina and Jessica rushed to pull the boys apart. Aisha, Kisike, and Amanda merely smiled and leaned against the doorjambs and watched contently. The two girls finally got the boys apart, Melfina holding Gene back by his shoulders and Jessica held Jim back by his arms. Each boy clawed at the air before settling down, breathing heavily. Jessica released her hold on Jim and sat back on her heels. "What was going on in here??" Jessica demanded, glaring at Gene. Gene flinched and pulled out of Melfina's grasp.  
  
"Jimmy-boy here woke me up from a nice little nap!" Jim glared at Gene too. "Gene!! You woke me up! You weren't even asleep!" "You still gave me a nice wet slap in the face!" "Yeah, well. You deserved it!!" "And that's why you got the ice too!!" "And you're still gonna pay for that!!" "SHUT-UP ALREADY!!!" Jessica yelled. Everyone stared at her. Kisike and Amanda grinned. "You can't tell me what to..." Jessica's glare turned dark. Gene gulped. Aisha smirked at Gene. "You've just made a habit outta gettin' your butt kicked haven't you?" Gene glared back at her, then turned his chin up defiantly. "I'm not afraid of that little kid!" Amanda was suddenly at his side, pointing to Jessica. Kisike appeared in front of him, hanging upside down in the air again, hands behind her back, stare/smirking at him. "Me thinks you should be. Jess' gets pretty grumpy when she wakes up before her beauty sleep is done processing." Jessica's glare strayed to the back of her friend's head then back at the left side of Gene's. Gene sweatdropped and pushed The Brat to the side. "And?? She's just a kid. Like you and Jimmy." Jim jumped up and ducked under Kisike's hair, glaring at Gene as well. "I'm no kid, Gene! If anyone's the kid. It's you!!" Gene held up a finger. "I am at least seven years older than you." He pressed his finger to Jim's forehead and pushed him back under the tangle of hair. Kisike sweatdropped and rose up a little bit. Jim swatted Gene's hand away and leaned forward again. "Gene!! You act seven year's younger!!" "I'll get you for that!!" Gene clawed for Jim's face again, but was held back my Amanda and Melfina. Kisike patted Gene's head with the back of her hand and grinned. "Down boy." Gene growled, the only warning before he grabbed two handfuls of The Brat's hair. And yanked. Kisike blinked, then screamed.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisike grabbed Gene's hands and pried his fingers out of her hair. She twisted her arms and Gene went flying into a wall. Jim and Aisha and Melfina stared after him. Jessica and Amanda popped up in front of him, holding up a finger. "Never touch the hair."Amanda shook her head. Jessica frowned disapprovingly. "Never. Ever. Touch. The. Hair." Sasuka came in just in time to see Kisike charge Gene; Melfina, Aisha, and Jim trying desperately to hold the girl back. Each was rewarded by being dragged across the floor. Sasuka sighed and started into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Y_Angel: REVIEW! OR YOU SHALNT NEVEH SEE YUR PRECIOUS INU-CHAN AGAIN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
FanGirls: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Y_Angel: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Fangirls: o.O;  
  
Yukiyo: LOOKIT! SANTYCLAUSE!  
  
Fangirls: YAY!  
  
Y_Angel: WHAT THE?! AAAAH! *runs from fangirls * 


End file.
